The Time Traveler
by Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever
Summary: Harry Potter is finally done with the war when another request is asked of him: to go back to 1977 to teach his parents. Chaos ensues, all starting with one bold entrance on Harry's part, to a spectacle made by a very pregnant Ginny.
1. Do I have to?

"You can't be serious!"

"I can assure you, I am completely serious."

"But what will the others think?"

"Mr. Potter, you have to, or it will alter time!"

"You're quite sure about this?"

"Completely," said McGonagall.

"Fine," pouted Harry.

"You are leaving in ten minutes. Do what you want with that time."

So Harry wrote some quick letters.

"Ginny's gonna kill me. Oh well, it'll be on your conscious that you killed the savior of the wizarding world," McGonagall chuckled. "Give this to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, my nieces and nephews, my children, the Weasley's, and everyone else who is wondering where I am."

"Will do Mr. Potter. You leave in 5...4...3...2..."

As he was leaving, he heard McGonagall say, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

* * *

Harry stood up, and he said to himself, "welcome to 1977."


	2. One bold Harry Potter

"Prongs, come on! We're going to miss the train! HURRY UP!"

Sirus bounded onto the train with James following close behind and Remus calmly walking behind.

_'Where's Wormtail?' Remus wondered. 'He's always late, anyway, who cares?'_

The train had been moving for ten minutes when Peter finally bounded into the train compartment.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was jumping onto the train when my mom finally let me go. Way too overprotective."

"No problem Wormtail. C'mon, Exploding Snap, anyone?"

* * *

Harry stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Blimey, that was worse than Floo!"

He walked inside just as the doors were closing.

_'The professor said I make an entrance, so I need to wait for the perfect second.'_

Then he heard it, "unfortunately, I could not find us a defense professor, though-"

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little held up in the future."

* * *

"I'm so hungry. Unn, when's the feast gonna start, ohh, my poor stomach..."

"You're always hungry, Padfoot."

As the last of the first years got sorted, Dumbledore stood and said, "tuck in!"

Sirus began filling his place with food at a rapid speed.

"Slow down, whoa, seriously!" exclaimed Remus.

"But Moony, I'm just so hungry! I haven't eaten in like, two hours!"

After the feast was over, Dumbledore began his famous speech.

"As you all know, the forbidden forest is off limits..."

Then he said something catching the Marauder's attention.

"unfortunately, I could not find us a defense professor, though-"

Something crazy that would change the school forever happened at this very moment.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little held up in the future."

All the teachers trained their wands on this mysterious person.

He held his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, gosh! Just trying to be dramatic, so this defiantly ruins the moment." When they didn't put down their wands, he rolled up his sleeves.

Most had no idea what his meant, but most of the teaches visibly relaxed.

"No crazy skull marking, see? No please, let me try this again."

He turned around and walked back out, closing the doors. They then burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little held up in the future." He calmly walked up and sat in the empty seat, putting his arms behind his head and feet on the table. The wands were immediately pointed at him. He stood.

"What a way to ruin the moment, guys! Here I am to save your buts, what did she tell me? Oh yeah three times, and you still want to hex me. NOT cool."

"May I ask who you are, sir?"

"Oh yeah! Excuse my manners. My name is Harry James Potter, and I've come to take the position of DADA."


	3. Ginny makes a scene

_"Oh yeah! Excuse my manners. My name is Harry James Potter, and I've come to take the position of DADA."_

Whispers broke out from the hall. Another Potter?

"James," Sirius said. "James!"

"Yeah?"

"Remus told be something. Look at what we know. He looks like you, has the same last name as you, and keeps mentioning the future. He could be your son!"

"James, I never said that last part," Remus said.

"But you _implied_ it," Sirius whined.

"You say you're from the future, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"You caught that, huh? Yes, I am," Harry said.

More whispers.

"And the year..."

"2008, sir."

Now the whispers were getting louder, growing more curious.

Then, Harry stopped. He quickly turned, took a few steps, and casted a shield charm over the students. Then his wand flew to the door. The teachers looked absolutely perplexed.

"Who's there?" He said to the teachers, "after the final war, I got better hearing."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

He shrunk back. "Bloody hell."

"THAT'S RIGHT, I HOPE YOU'RE SCARED, YOU LEFT A PREGNANT WOMEN TO GO INTO THE PAST, AND YOU'VE SEEN MY BAT-BOEGY HEXES!"

Harry hid behind Dumbledore

"Ginny, I-"

The doors flew open. "YOU'RE IN FOR TROUBLE, MR. POTTER!" She flew over to Dumbledore, caught Harry by the ear, and brought him to the hall.

"You've asked for it," she said in a deathly calm voice.

"Ginny-"

"Duel. I'll give you a chance to block yourself. 3,2,1"

"Protego!"

"Expellaramis!"

So for an hour, they flew around the hall, Harry trying to protect himself, Ginny flinging curses. Finally, she called it off.

"You win this time, Mr. Potter, but don't think I won't still cast the bat-bogey hex."

Then they kissed, a short, but passionate kiss. Harry turned to the hall. "This is my wife, Ginny Potter, maiden name Weasley." He turned back to Ginny. At this time, you could hear a pin drop in the hall. "Where are Albus and James?"

"Staying with Ron and Hermione, you know I wouldn't trust them with anyone else."

"And what's to stop them from coming."

"My bat-bogey hex."

Then James yelled out, "man, that must be a nasty hex!"

Ginny smiled evilly. "Want to test it?"

"Ginny, not the students..."

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "So, am I qualified?"

He sat there with a baffled look as he responded, "Yes."


	4. What are you famous for?

_Harry turned to Dumbledore. "So, am I qualified?"_

_He sat there with a baffled look as he responded, "Yes."_

"Sweet! Now, Ginny, my wife here," Harry gestured to Ginny, "will also be teaching. Though not even she can rival my extremely amazing skills." As he grinned, Ginny wacked him.

"Just like Hermione," he muttered, though as the room was still quiet, everyone could hear.

"Oh gosh. What does a man have to do to keep away the stares? Since I was five, and someone shook my hand as I sat there baffled, I've always been famous. Go figure," said Harry.

"Harry James Potter! We both just walked in claiming to be from the future after using crazily advanced magic! They don't even know that you're famous!" With that, she wacked him on the head again.

"Jeez, Ginny, I'm not stupid, and I'm _not_ Ron, just as you're not Hermione." He turned to Dumbledore. "I assume you're curious? Hmm, what to say. I'm 27 years old, and have two children, and one on the way. At the age of one, I survived the killing curse," whispers, "and again at 17," more whispers. "I'm famous in the wizarding world for that, and uh... never mind. Uh, umm... Yeah?"

"What did you say you were famous for? I mean, besides being the first and only one to survive the killing curse," asked Dumbledore. Ginny wacked Harry again, this time really hard.

"Ouch! Oh, you caught that, professor? Ha ha, ha ha, funny story, actually. It's um, you see..." Harry looked to Ginny for help.

"Oh, no. OH, no, I am not helping you with this. I'll be in our quarters." And with a smug smile, she walked out.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING!" And laughing could be heard as everyone stared at Harry.

* * *

**Just a quick filler chapter! See ya later!**


	5. Pranking

"Yeah, well. You see..." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck and kicked invisible rocks. He took a deep breath,

"Well-you-see-I'm-what-they-call-'the-chosen-one,-golden-boy,-saviour-of-the-wizarding-world-boy-who-lived',-etc-because-I-defeated-Voldemort!" he blurted, making a face as if he ate a lemon.

People stared. Some in awe, some in disbelief.

He started to back out. "Well, in my lessons I'll show you memories, until then, see ya!" And he turned and ran out.

Dumbledore stood. "Off to bed, now, until the morning, three words: pip, squek, doodles!"

* * *

The next morning, everyone eagerly filled into the great hall to eat quickly.

"We don't have NEWT Double Defense until Thursday!" complained Sirius.

"Shut it, Black. I never thought I'd see the day where you denied your food for wanting _class_."

"Oh, Lily-Flower ("Don't call me that!"), you know you love me!"

She sighed.

* * *

Thursday took longer to come for the Marauders than some had hoped. Finally, on a groggy morning, all the Gryffindors from the NEWT class jumped out of bed.

"Let's skip breakfast," exclaimed Sirius.

James looked at him in mock horror. "THE WORLD IS ENDING!" he screamed. "SIRIUS BLACK WANTS TO SKIP BREAKFAST!"

"No need for that," came a teasing voice from behind.

They turned to see Mr. Potter himself.

"I do enjoy a meal myself, so I'll be attending too."

"M-mr. P-p-potter, I-I-I-"

"Ah, Sirius," sighed Harry, "I do so hate it when people, one, say_ Mr.,_ or _Sir,_ it makes me feel old. Two, no need to be afraid, I do _try_ to be cool. Ah," he sighed again, rubbing his temples. "Breakfast then?"

* * *

"That guy was so cool!" exclaimed Remus.

"I second!" called James.

"I third!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I-I f-f-fourth," called a stuttering Peter.

"_Tries _to be _cool_!" Sirius said, excited.

"_Doesn't _want people to call him by his formal names!"

"He defeated Voldemort! We can learn so much!" Remus was practically skipping.

"We have to prank him," said James.

"I second," said Sirius.

"I deny," Remus sighed.

"Fine, the cool people will do it."

"All right, fine."

"All right, so we can, to "initiate" the new DADA teacher, we need to charm Professor Potter's glasses to change from neon color to neon color in three-second intervals." James exclaimed.

"GENIUS!" bellowed Sirius.

Everyone turned to stare. The Marauders smiled sheepishly.

"Keep it down," said James.

* * *

**See you soon, people!**


	6. Memories

**Guys I'm so sorry it's been so long, but now I've got my own laptop, so hopefully I can write more often! Oh, and thanks to a review that said to try to write longer chapters, I realized I need to write more! Without further ado...**

* * *

When Mr. H Potter and Ginny Weasley were about to walk into there classroom, Harry saw a shimmering wall and stopped. A spell. He sighed, "Oh those Marauders," he said, knowing it was probably them. He undid the spell, and walked in fifteen minutes early to get prepared for the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ginny laughed. He pulled out a number of things, including a pensive. "Here goes nothing," he muttered, as he sat to work on his notes. "No homework," he smiled.

"You'll be a great teacher," said Ginny.

"I sure hope so," he sighed.

Together, they began customizing the room with pictures, books, and even cleared an area for dueling.

* * *

As the class shuffled in later, Harry smiled at the look on James and Sirius' faces. When the class sat down, he stood up.

"As you all know, my name is Harry. Don't call me Mr., or Sir, or any other junk like that, it makes me feel old. And," he gestured next to him, where Ginny was, "this is my wife, Ginny. Same rule applies to her. Now, James and Sirius were so kind to try to welcome me by making my glasses change color," he said, looking pointedly at them, who were smiled nervously. "It was very creative, I like it."

They stared open-mouthed at him.

"I sensed it, and fixed it. But," he began, "to return the favor," and he waved his hand, as James' glasses started to change colors. "That was wandless, wordless magic, which after heavily practicing, I mastered in my seventh year, which I never actually attended. Now boys," he began, "don't forget to disillusion the shimmering, next time."

Everyone now sat, open-mouthed, comically. He not only just performed some very powerful magic, but gave the _Marauders_ a _tip_!

Lily raised her hand, and Ginny called on her. "I hope you know what a big mistake you just made. Those are the biggest pranksters in school."

"Ah," sighed Harry, "but they have yet to get me. Though I've heard of their pranks. In the future, two Weasley twins, who look up to you, ask Sirius constantly about the Marauder pranks; though they don't know who the Marauders were, they just knew you attended school at the time." He sobered up thinking about them.

Ginny smiled as a lone tear slipped from her face. "Yeah," she said, her voice raspy, "quite the two they were."

"Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," said Harry as he rushed to comfort her. "I forgot."

"It's okay, Harry, really."

"What happened?" questioned a Gryffindor.

"The twins were Ginny's siblings. One of them died in the Final Battle." Everyone was silent.

Then, "On that happy note, books away, wands out."

Most cheered. "Who wants to work in the books on the first day back? _I_ certainly don't, that's more work for _me_!" called harry, and everyone laughed.

"How about some Q and A?" asked Ginny.

Hands shot up. "James?" called Harry.

"Who's your mother?"

He put a magnifying spell on his eyes.

"Guess," he challenged.

He looked closely. He jumped for joy. "I marry Lily, I marry Lily, I marry Lily!" he shouted.

"Ah, young love," sighed Ginny.

"Lily?"

"Who are your best friends?"

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"You talk a lot about the Weasley's."

"Yes. The youngest boy, Ron, is my best friend. Ginny here, the youngest and only girl," she wacked him and he smiled, "is my wife. The twins," he glanced at Ginny, "are bigger pranksters than the Marauders, and own their own joke shop." James snorted. "Percy works in the Ministry, Charlie works with Dragons, and Charlie is a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are always very welcoming and I used to go to their house at the end of each summer. Ah, those were the days. The first two summers little Ginny here still had a crush on me," to the sniggers in the room, she blushed, and smacked Harry.

"If you don't believe me about the twins, watch this. This is a pensive, used to view memories. After years of perfecting, I created a spell so you can hear the thoughts of the one's memories you are viewing."

"Don't you have to be really powerful to create spells?" asked some Slytherin boy.

"Yes you do, and I have created quite a few," he smiled at the open mouths.

"Don't be so cocky!" cried Ginny.

He pulled a memory out of his head, and muttered some spell under his breath.

"Gather around class, and duck you head in. Oh, wait! Engorgio!" he enlarged the pensive. "Okay, now go. Oh, and just wait to talk until the end."

They jumped in. "Ginny, you can stay, I understand this is hard," said Harry.

"No, I'm fine." And they jumped in.

* * *

**"Everyone all right?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's — stick close, now. . . ." **

**Neither Harry nor Ron bought any ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that they were no longer studying Potions, but both bought large boxes of owl nuts for Hedwig and Pigwidgeon at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then, with Mrs. Weasley checking her watch every minute or so, they headed farther along the street in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George. **

**"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two . . . ninety-four . . ." **

**"Whoa," said Ron, stopping in his tracks. **

**Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop Fronts around them, Fred and Georges windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; Harrys eyes began to water just looking at it. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters: **

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT **

**YOU-KNOW-WHO? **

**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT **

**U-NO-POO- **

**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION **

**THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION! **

**Harry started to laugh. He heard a weak sort of moan beside him and looked around to see Mrs. Weasley gazing, dumbfounded, at the poster. Her lips moved silently, mouthing the name "U-No-Poo." **

**"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered. **

**"No they won't!" said Ron, who, like Harry, was laughing. "This is brilliant!" **

**And he and Harry led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; Harry could not get near the shelves. He stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: Here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; Harry noticed that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Harry pushed his way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: reusable hangman — spell it or he'll swing! **

**"'Patented Daydream Charms **

**Hermione had managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship. **

**"'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens. You know," said Hermione, looking up at Harry, "that really is extraordinary magic!" **

**"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have one for free." **

**A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair. **

**"How are you, Harry?" They shook hands. "And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?" **

**"Your punching telescope," she said ruefully. **

**"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," said Fred. "Here —" **

**He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste. **

**"Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour," said Fred. "We had to find a decent bruise remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves." **

**Hermione looked nervous. "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked. **

**'"Course it is," said Fred bracingly. "Come on, Harry, I'll give you a tour." **

**Harry left Hermione dabbing her black eye with paste and followed Fred toward the back of the shop, where he saw a stand of card and rope tricks. **

**"Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily, pointing them out. "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties. . . . Oh, here's George. ..." **

**Fred's twin shook Harrys hand energetically. **

**"Giving him the tour? Come through the back, Harry, that's where we're making the real money—pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons!" he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled edible dark **

**MARKS-THEY'LL MAKE ANYONE SICK! **

**George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and Harry saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued. **

**"We've just developed this more serious line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened . . ." **

**"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," said George. "'Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Harry." **

**"That's right. . . . Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!" **

**"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves ..." **

**"... I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes . . ." **

**"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," continued George enthusiastically. "This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape." **

**"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one. **

**"Handy," said Harry, impressed. **

**"Here," said George, catching a couple and throwing them to Harry.**

**A young witch with short blonde hair poked her head around the curtain; Harry saw that she too was wearing magenta staff robes.**

**"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," she said.**

**Harry found it very odd to hear Fred and George called "Mr. Weasley," but they took it in their stride.**

**"Right you are, Verity, I'm coming," said George promptly. "Harry, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."**

**"I can't do that!" said Harry, who had already pulled out his money bag to pay for the Decoy Detonators.**

**"You don't pay here," said Fred firmly, waving away Harry's gold.**

**"But—"**

**"You gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten," said George sternly "Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask."**

**George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, and Fred led Harry back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione and Ginny still poring over the Patented Daydream Charms.**

**"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" asked Fred. "Follow me, ladies. . . ."**

**Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary.**

**"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."**

**Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.**

**"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question —"**

**"— and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've —"**

**"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"**

**"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"**

**"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"**

**She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.**

**"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"**

**"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!"**

**"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"**

**Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare on her face that Harry was surprised Fred didn't recoil.**

**"It's none of your business. And I'll thank you'' she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"**

**"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "Cough up."**

**"I'm your brother!"**

**"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."**

**"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"**

**"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."**

**Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred that was unfortunately spotted by Mrs. Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear.**

**"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.**

**"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.**

**"A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily.**

**"Look, they're so sweet. . . ."**

Everyone appeared back in the room.

"Fred and George Weasley," said Harry.

"They're brilliant!" yelled James.

"Magnificent!" agreed Sirius.

"And they invented it themselves," said Remus.

Ginny looked ready to start bawling as a few one tears slipped down her cheek.

"Ginny, I... oh look at the time. We'll finish next time. Bye!" and he rushed out with a crying Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not an update, but PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Ok, I know you all hate me. I haven't updated in forever. I will eventually, I promise. And, as much a I know you all hate it, this is on temporary hiatus. WAIT, READ ON! I will be back in February. You have every right to un-follow and favorite me, but if you're willing to stick around, I promise you won't be sorry. Once again, sorry for this. But hey, some of my other stories won't be update until March, so... I am keeping two stories up for the time being, though! Check them out. They're great! Just read what they're about before you leave. **

**Visiting Hogwarts (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter)- Percy Jackson and Co. go to Hogwarts to serve as protectors. What could possibly go wrong? A lot, apparently. Set few weeks after Last Olympian and during Order of Phoenix. T for fighting (as in Percy Jackson fighting)**

**Did you manage to get yourself caught? Great. (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter)- As request from his father, Nico is searching for a lost soul. He, instead, stumbles upon Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Will his friends be able to come to the rescue this time? Set after The Last Olympian and during Order of the Phoenix. **

**Sorry again. Don't forget to look at these stories, and I will be back, I promise!**

**Peace!**

**-TwiHardFoeever**


End file.
